Such A Good Idea
by AshGurl2897
Summary: New chapter! Chapter 5 up! Rating changed from K to T. Jez/Ronnie - spoilers through 1x08. What happens after Ronnie kisses Jez at his locker? We never see in the show, but this is how I'd have liked it to go.
1. Such A Good Idea

"So, I'm gonna do a hair and makeup course. You watch, when you're a big Hollywood star, it's gonna be me making you look fab on that big screen."

"That is such a good idea," Jez replied, smiling widely.

"So, I'm gonna ask for my job back, and go to night school. I love this business, Jez. And I'm gonna make my mark as queen of the back room." Ronnie bit her lip, momentarily considering her next action.

Suddenly, Ronnie lunged at him, pressing her lips roughly to his and slamming him against his recently closed locker.

"Ronnie!" he said, pulling away out of shock.

"What?"

"I'm gay?" he replied as if questioning whether she knew that particular fact.

"Oh, so?" she replied, completely unbothered by his recitation of a statement she already knew to be true. Without even another thought, she promptly returned to kissing his decidedly soft lips.

However, something was different this time. They could both feel it. This time, Jez didn't push her away, nor did he desire to.

Thoughts spun through his head a mile a minute. He'd always thought very fondly of Ronnie, and he'd felt like the worst friend in the world when he'd managed to hurt her feelings about her singing - even though he'd tried to do the right thing. He'd never run all the way to the train station for a guy before. Was it possible he had feelings of a romantic sort for her? To live for so many years now believing he was only interested in men, it wasn't an idea he was exactly prepared to wrap his brain around, but breathing in deeply, he lifted his hands up and cupped her face in his hands.

She twitched just slightly, caught off-guard by his sudden action. She pulled away and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ronnie," he began. She blinked a few times, not sure what words to expect out of his mouth next. "Ronnie, I'm just a little confused here."

"About what," she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"About that," he waved his arm about in the air, attempting to signify their kisses. He scrunched up his face. "Ronnie, I felt something. I certainly didn't expect to."

"Like, you wanted to kiss me?"

"Exactly. I pulled away the first time because you took me by surprise, but when you came back again, the instinct to pull away was gone. I just kept thinking about how sad I was to have hurt you and how I thought I'd lost you after I missed your train. I ran all the way to the station."

"You did?" she asked, suddenly beaming and filled with a little more warmth than seconds earlier.

"I did," he replied.

"But, you're gay," she replied, a little confused now herself. "Right?"

"Well, theoretically. Believe me; I've thought so right up until this very moment."

"Jez, you know I've always fancied you."

"I kinda figured that out when you kissed me," he replied. They were silent a second, then Jez let out a little chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting anything from the kiss. It's just that you're friendship has meant loads to me these past few months, and I guess my feelings all sorta ran together there. I didn't mean to cause trouble," she replied, hanging her head a bit.

"You didn't cause any trouble, hon. I've been confused before," he replied, lifting her chin up with his index finger.

"Well," she replied awkwardly. "I should go find Anna, ask for my job back." Her eyes met his again and he smiled widely.

"Would it be okay if I --- if we, tried this again?" he asked politely, fumbling for her hands which hung down by her sides.

"You sure?" she asked, blushing. He nodded and flashed the widest smile she'd seen yet.

She closed her eyes. Ever so slowly, he leaned in and momentarily touched his lips to hers. It was so chaste, she hardly felt it, but that kiss was followed by several more which grew in depth and intensity.

"I'm glad you stayed," he whispered, finally, and reluctantly breaking their connection. "I wouldn't want to have to go to Grimsby to see you all the time," he added with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Of course," he replied, letting go of her left hand and tugging her a bit down the hall with her right. "Now, come on. Let's go get you your job back!"

-----

A/N: I know most people aren't into the whole Jez/Ronnie pairing, but I think they are fabulous and it's fiction, so if you can tell a fictional story in a believable way -- that's the whole goal. I love these two, so they will continue to live on in my heart. Thoughts? Would people like to read more? This was purposely short in case there was a desire for more. Let me know! Thanks. - Jo


	2. Constant Distraction

_I'm gonna wake up tomorrow a better man_

_Gonna work out the things I don't understand_

_I've made some mistakes I've been a fool_

_But when the sun goes down I'm gonna make it up to you_

---

"What's that then?" Ronnie asked; looking up at Jez who had just seen her to Anna's where they'd managed to get her job back. Though the halls were empty and silent, he hadn't realized he'd been humming. Apparently, he was altogether lost in his thoughts.

"Nothing, just a song I've been writing," Jez replied with a huge grin on his face. It wasn't necessary to tell her it was about her. Not just yet.

"What?" she demanded. She playfully tugged on his blue plaid shirt, bringing him to a stop in the hallway once more. She was sure there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Nothing," he beamed, turning to face her. "I'm just happy. That's all. I swear."

"We've only been – a "we" – for a few minutes, Jez," she replied as a soft pink blush covered her cheeks.

"Well, I suppose," he began, lacing his fingers through hers, "but, when you think about it, we've been together all year, just not quite this way. In the way that tandem is not the same as snogging."

"D'ya think Anna noticed?" Ronnie giggled, moving closer to his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't think so," he replied. "But, I'm not sure how I'm gonna tell everyone – my dad included – that gay, always has been gay Jez is suddenly into girls. Well, girl."

"They'll believe you when they see we can't take our hands off each other," Ronnie replied, cheekily.

Jez gently ran his hand through her blonde locks. They were silent a moment as Jez just looked at her. He was so glad she was back and that he was holding her now. He didn't want to let go, He didn't want to almost lose her ever again. They locked eyes and suddenly his lips were on hers, darting around, then surprisingly on her neck which tickled a great deal.

"Stop!" she exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably as the result of his kisses on that tender, relatively unexplored part of her body.

"You don't mean that," he whispered huskily against her, but obliged by returning to her lips for a few more passionate kisses.

She leaned her forehead against his and opened her eyes.

"I still can't believe this is happening," she whispered back.

"I know, but it is," he answered. "Believe it, because now that I've begun, I don't intend to stop anytime soon."

"You're wonderful," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him as close to her as possible in embrace. He closed his eyes and held her tighter, savoring this new experience.

"So are you."

They stood there exchanging whispered words and kisses for a few more moments until Jez realized that he had somewhere else he had to be. As he pulled away, Ronnie realized it as well. They'd both been swept up by the excitement of this new beginning.

"You've got a show to put on," she spoke the fact aloud.

"Yeah, I do. Bet the gang will be wondering where I've got off to. Dance practice started at half past," he replied. "I can see you, Miss Nuttal, are going to be a constant distraction," he said with a gigantic smile.

"Thanks for coming to Anna's with me," Ronnie replied. "Honestly, I was a little worried that if you had left right then that all this would turn out to be me daydreaming somewhere in Grimsby. What a disappointment that would be!"

"For me as well, babe. Don't worry about it. After the show, we'll tell everybody and you'll see; it'll be great," he replied kissing her one last time and not wanting to leave at all.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Jez Tyler."

"I hope so," he responded as he jogged away down the hall. "See you soon."

---

A/N: Thoughts? I know it's a bit fluffy, but it needs to be. It's Ronnie & Jez! I'm glad some people are loving these two together as much as I am. Think I shall be continuing this, hoping that inspiration continues to linger. Let me know your thoughts and opinions! Thanks. - Jo


	3. Just Say the Word

Tell me how I'm gonna wake up

Tell me what am I to do?

'Cause everything I've always wanted

Is everything I'm gonna lose

I don't really wanna wake up if the dream I had ain't true

Tell me how I'm gonna wake up without you

---

As Jez sang, he couldn't help but wonder how things would go with Ronnie with the end of term now here. He'd made amends with his father, so he was obliged to move home again for the summer holiday. As he sang those last few words, he looked over at Ronnie who was watching him from the wings. Even though she was far across the stage, he could see her smile and look away sheepishly. '_God, she's adorable,_' he thought.

He ran over to retrieve her, grabbing her hand and pulling her reluctantly out to join the rest of the cast for their last few moments of first year. Though Ronnie hadn't even made it through the audition process, no one in the group batted an eye at her presence. She deserved to be a part of this last moment with her friends.

Final bows came and went and Jez grabbed Ronnie's hand as they all cleared off the stage to roaring applause.

---

"It's been quite a year then, hasn't it?" Danny asked, sliding into the booth beside Claudine at their usual restaurant. Everyone, minus Lola - who had a flight to catch, had decided to come out and do a little celebrating. Ronnie and Jez were sat together, his arm around her shoulder in a casual embrace.

"It certainly has," Claudine agreed sipping her diet iced tea and exchanging a glance and a smile with Lauren who sat to her right.

"Indeed," Jez replied, putting his hand on top of Ronnie's hand under the table as she tried to hold back a gigantic, giddy smile.

"I'm going traveling. So what's on for all your holidays, then?" BB asked.

"Well, definitely shopping," Claudine replied quickly.

"I might see if I can't do a bit of surfing. I've always been keen to learn," Danny replied with that goofy grin. "Maybe find me a lady," he added.

As expected, the girls once again exchanged glances and a roll of the eyes.

"I'm going back home to New Forest. I miss my dogs," Lauren responded.

"You've been awfully quiet, babes," Claudine remarked toward Jez. "What are your plans for the summer?"

"Ah, well," Jez stammered, looking to Ronnie and back to Claudine, unsure of what to say. "That's a great question."

"Well, you must have something planned," Danny prodded. "Lay about in that huge place of yours?"

"I think my plans are sort of up to Ronnie," he replied finally.

"No offense, sweets," Claudine answered, "but why would they be up to Ronnie?"

"I am right here, you know!" Ronnie retorted.

"Because we're sort of," he began. "No, not sort of," he corrected. "Because we're _actually_ seeing each other," Jez answered.

"Man! Did I miss something here?" BB asked turning to Jez.

"Guys, I know you're all gonna ask the same question, so I'll just answer it for you. When Ronnie ran off after her audition, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then she came back and she kissed me. I was shocked myself," he continued, "but maybe it's possible to love more than one kind of person. Just happens she's a girl," he finished.

"Love?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah," Jez responded looking to Ronnie and pulling her closer to him. Ronnie smiled, turning a bright pink shade that Jez thought suited her well. She leaned close to him and kissed him. There was a moderately long pause as the notion of the pair settled into everyone's brains.

"We're happy for you two," BB remarked genuinely, breaking the silence.

"Definitely," Lauren added. Claudine nodded and smiled. Danny nodded, in total agreement.

"Our Jez is into girls, huh?" Danny replied jokingingly

"Just this girl," Jez corrected with a smile.

---

"So, your summer plans are up to me then?" Ronnie asked as they walked hand in hand down the darkened streets back towards Ronnie's flat.

"More or less," Jez replied. "I've promised my dad I'd move back home with him, but in light of recent events, I think that plan could use some tweaking. Don't you?"

"Definitely," she replied. "But my flat is up at the end of the month."

"I was thinking we could spend weekends at my flat here in the city. Have a little one on one time," he smiled. "You could stay here all the time if you don't want to go back to Grimsby. I guess I don't really know about how things are at home for you," he added. "I probably should."

"Not great, but I haven't seen them in ages, so I probably should go back for a bit," she added.

"Grimsby is a bit of a drive, and I don't want end of term to mean the end of us," he said. "So, whatever you need just let me know. You can stay in the flat if you want, or there are loads of empty guest bedrooms at the house. Just say the word and they're yours," he finished, stopping and wrapping his arms around her and looking her straight in the eye. She felt more safe at that moment then she had in ages.

"What about your dad? Is he keen on letting me stay with you?"

"I'll handle that," Jez replied. "He's asked to be back in my life, and now you're part of that life, so if he has a problem, he's just going to have to deal with it."

"Funny, sweet and chivalrous," she smiled. "I'm a lucky girl. You really are the whole package, aren't you?" she asked as they began to walk again.

"I'm simply the best," he replied, kissing the crown of her head. "As are you," he added.

"Well, maybe you can stay with your dad for awhile, and I'll go home for a couple of days to see my family and we can spend the weekends in the city, like you said," she replied. "Maybe spend the last bit of the summer traveling? Meet up with BB somewhere?"

"I'd like that," he responded frankly, stopping in front of Ronnie's flat and leaning her gently against the cement gate post.

"Suppose this is my stop," she said realizing they had arrived.

"Can I take you out tomorrow? Properly," Jez asked stroking her porcelain cheek.

"Absolutely," she nodded. "You think I could go a day without at least talking to you? You know you can, Jez. You don't have to be formal about it," Ronnie replied with a smile.

"Yes, I do," he replied kindly, but matter-of-factly. "Only the best for my lady," he answered, still touching her.

She pressed her lips hard against his and parted them to allow him free reign. As their kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around his neck in that familiar position while his hands wandered aimlessly about her torso, finally resting in the small of her back. When they'd enjoyed a good long bout at rapid pace, Ronnie pulled away breathing hard.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly, afraid to look up at him. He felt her chest against his as it rose hard and fast, struggling to gather in air. The instant the words left her lips, she worried about how they'd be received, but it only took a moment for her worries to be answered.

"I love you too," he replied looking into her eyes, their faces still close together.

"I didn't mean to force you to say that," she replied. "Look at me doing it again, caught up in the moment. It's just that you used the word love, in the café tonight in front of everyone. It's silly to say really, it's been no time at all. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She looked down at her shoes, worried she'd suddenly ruined everything.

Jez smiled at her as she over-explained and rationalized herself once more. He pressed his index finger to her lips to stop them running. She looked up.

"I think I always have," he added. "I know we haven't been together long, but we've been friends all year and when you realize something like this, you don't question it. You can't. You just have to go with it," he decided. "I meant what I said, Ronnie."

"Love," she whispered, processing yet another moment she couldn't even believe was occurring.

"Love," he replied, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. They both breathed in together. "Now, go get some rest. I've got to go and make up some fabulous plans for our proper date tomorrow," he replied, letting go of her and taking one step away.

"Goodnight, Jez," she whispered, placing a peck on his cheek and nearly running up her front stairs. Jez watched her as she went, waved at her as she looked back, and only looked away once she'd closed the door behind her.

Ronnie unlocked the door to her flat and collapsed with a happy sigh on her pink duvet. Today had been the most wonderful of days and as she drifted off to sleep, she thought fondly of the many days ahead of them.

Jez left with that smile on his face, which had become so constant since their kiss just hours ago. He walked clear across the city back to his flat, thinking all the way about their plans the next day, and counting the hours till he saw her again.


	4. Proper Date

Ronnie looked in the mirror, shifting her necklace and fussing with her hair. Her phone vibrated loudly against the hard wooden table and she reached over to pick it up. It was Jez.

"Hiya," she answered.

"Hey babe, I'm a block from your flat," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Be down in a second," she replied hanging up. Grabbing her purse, hopping a few times as she put her other heel on, and locking her door behind herself, she bounded down the two flights of stairs towards the main door of her building.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the landing. It was a beautiful evening, the kind of night you just have to spend outdoors. A warm summer breeze blew across her face and she noticed the sky was ablaze with the orange and red tints of a setting sun. It was almost magical. Then she saw Jez standing at the bottom of the stairs and a little way down the walk. He was very well dressed in a button up, dark jeans and a sport coat. It was a fairly typical ensemble for him, but everything about him seemed just a little more polished tonight. His hair was styled just a little more carefully, his red plaid shirt seemed to fit his shape better and everything about the moment made her feel giddy inside. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.

Jez looked up, and visibly noted her efforts to look fancy, as well. Her blonde hair cascaded gently off her shoulders which was were covered in the airy fabric of a light cranberry colored dress, topped off with sensible but still stylish heels. Jez had never actually seen her in anything other than jeans, a shirt of some sort and a ponytail. She looked stunning.

"M'lady," he said in his most manly tone of voice. He bowed, straightened up, and met her gaze with another smile. It was then she noticed the bouquet of pink and white flowers he was holding. She laughed. He always was a little camp, but she loved that about him. She was glad to see that bit of him hadn't changed.

She took off from the landing, rushing down the steps and into his waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and – noticing her excitement – he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around.

"Ooh," she squealed, surprised that her feet no longer touched the ground.

"Well, that's a fine hello," Jez replied setting her down gently.

"What can I say? I missed you."

"These are for you," he added, holding out the pink and white flowers he'd acquired at the florist five blocks down.

"Thank you," she replied taking them graciously.

"I reckoned a proper date wouldn't be proper without flowers."

"They're beautiful," she said, with an agreeing smile.

"Like you," he replied. She just laughed and shook her head. "What?"

"How long have you been thinking about saying that?" she asked, staring into his blue eyes, a blush covering her cheeks.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "A bit," he replied with a sigh. "Give over. I don't exactly have much experience, here. Plus, it's true! Ronnie, you really look beautiful tonight," he added.

"You're something else, Jez Tyler," she said with a smile as she touched a few of the petals.

"Something good, I hope," he retorted, pulling her closer to him. Her radiant smile and the slow, sultry kiss that followed, assured him of that fact.

"Come on," she responded, grabbing his hand with her free hand.

"Hold on. You don't even know where we're going."

"Alright Jez, where are we going on our proper date, then?"

"We're going to dinner at that little Thai place you like," he answered. "Now come on, we've got a bit of a walk," he said with a smile.

---

"How's the food?" he asked, as he watched her bite in a spring roll.

"Delicious, as always," she replied.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked leaning forward.

"Well, I called my mum and told her the term was over, so I was coming home for a few days," she answered. "Told her about you," she added coyly.

"Oh, yes?"

"Mmhm," Ronnie mumbled, trying not to speak with her mouth full.

"Did you give her the whole story or did you just tell her you had a new boyfriend?"

"Just the new boyfriend bit. Reckoned that's all that was important," she replied. "She was surprised, actually. I haven't brought home very many guys. Oh, and I started packing," she added with a sigh, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm coming over on Friday to help you move, right? That's the day your lease is up?"

"Yes," she replied with a sigh.

"Have you decided where we're moving your things?"

"Your flat," she answered, "if that's still available."

"Of course it is," he smiled.

"Is there going to be room for my bed in your flat?"

"Probably," he said. "But what do we need two beds for?"

"Well," she stammered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I just --- this is all happening a little fast. I don't think we're really in a position to talk about that part of our relationship, yet."

"No, Ronnie, honey. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to ask for that," he quickly apologized, reaching out and touching her hand gently. "We'll talk about that when you want to talk about that," he replied. "Sharing a bed does not automatically imply shagging our brains out," he explained. "It does however, imply me waking up next to you every morning and falling asleep holding you."

Ronnie could only smile.

---


	5. Banana Pancakes

The unusually bright London sun shone through the windows to the massive flat and Ronnie stirred just a bit. She opened her eyes, and for a moment she experienced the lack of clarity which comes from sleep. But as she felt Jez's arm wrapped around her waist and his head resting just above her shoulder, she recalled it all with a silent smile. Now, she was fighting the urge to move herself to face him, to look into his eyes and to kiss his lips. However, all of these wonderful things – which she was now allowed to do – required disturbing his slumber. She closed her eyes once more, recognizing the oneness of their bodies as she felt his chest rising against her back, breathing in tandem with her.

Finally, it all became too much to suppress.

Gently, she rotated her body so that she was no longer spooning with him, but facing him. For a brief second, she thought she'd succeeded in not rousing him. She smiled as she watched him there.

"Morning, love," Jez whispered groggily.

"Damn, I thought I hadn't woken you. I'm sorry, babe," she replied. Jez just chuckled a little bit. Count on Ronnie's first word in the morning to be a cuss.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. I've slept enough – and you're here," he replied finally opening his eyes to see her. He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. She pressed her hands to his bare chest, brushing well-cut abs. "Let's try this again," he added. "Morning, babe," he said with a smile as he kissed her, nipping at her bottom lip. He responded in kind and vigorously kissed him back. His hands found her waist and played with the bottom edge of her tank top, his fingers ever so slightly wandering upward as they continued. Moments later she was so deeply taken in by their snogging session that she found herself laying on top of him for accessibilities sake.

"Ronnie," Jez moaned between kisses. "Ronnie," he repeated more pointedly this time. She ignored him and continued to kiss him. "Ronnie!" he exclaimed grabbing her arms to keep her from touching his lips again.

"What," she responded, looking down at him.

"Hon, we're going too fast. I can only control myself for so long. We just need to stop before something we regret happens."

"I won't regret doing anything with you," Ronnie replied with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm serious, Ronnie," he said, gently rolling her back to the bed. "First of all, we haven't talked about it. And second, I've never had sex with a girl before."

"It can't be that different," Ronnie replied.

"I've never had sex with anyone before," he corrected. He sat up and crossed his arms defensively.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed. She joined him in a seated position, still under the covers.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, turning his head toward her. "I was an awkward kid, believe it or not. Yeah, I had a boyfriend or two, but we were just curious, confused teenagers. I'd only just gotten comfortable with my sexuality when you came along."

"Yes, it's hard to believe! You're so fit; I can't believe you wouldn't have. I'm a luckier girl than I thought," she responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, believe it. So, I'd appreciate it if you took this a little bit more seriously, even if you aren't as inexperienced as I am." This was a side of Jez that Ronnie was not particularly used to seeing. He was perturbed, slightly scared and uncomfortable at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Jez," she whispered. "I didn't mean to put you in situation you couldn't handle. I just assumed. Well, I'm a complete prat. I'm not that much more experienced than you are, Jez. I've had a few boyfriends, and yes, we did a bit of fooling around, but none of them were ever serious enough to go all the way."

"But, I am?" he asked, putting himself at extremely great risk of sounding terribly unmasculine. A wide smile spread across her face as she realized how vulnerable he was allowing himself to be with her. She reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Of course you are, Jez. I know when I moved in, you thought that I was wary of sharing a bed with you because I didn't want to have sex, but on some level it was the exact opposite. I'd had a crush on you for so long before we kissed, you were one of my closest friends; took me under your wing even though I was just a dinner lady. None of my other boyfriends can compare to the intensity of what I feel – what I've always felt – for you."

She paused and Jez felt it was safe to speak. He opened his mouth to do so, but she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Just one more thing," she added. "I'm sorry I got caught up, but just know that I'll be waiting for you – whenever you're ready." She let her finger slide away from his mouth and she nodded, as if to say that he could say something if he wanted to.

He didn't. Instead, he took her hand and shifted his weight from against the headboard into a fully seated position. Then he wrapped his arms around her in an utterly silent embrace. She placed her arms around him and the pair just sat there for a few minutes, holding one another.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Ronnie. I don't deserve someone as nice as you in my life, but you're here and I never want to lose you," he whispered. He pulled away to say these next words to her face. "I love you. I hope you know that. I hope you know how much I love you, even if we haven't ---"

"--- I do."

"How about we get up and we'll go out to that place around the corner that makes banana pancakes, just like you like 'em?" Jez said with a smile.

"I'd like that," Ronnie sang with a smile. The two got out on their respective sides of the bed; Ronnie gathered some clothes to put on after her shower and stopped just short of the bathroom. "Is it okay if I go first?"

"Of course," he replied. She turned to go into the white tiled bathroom. "Oh, and Ronnie?" he asked, calling her attention back to him. She turned and leaned against the wall, smiling back at her boyfriend.

"When we do – and we will – it's going to be so perfect. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
